


Cowley Knitting Drabble

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a 2004 list discussion about men, especially Highlanders, knitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowley Knitting Drabble

They always knew Cowley was in a crochety mood when he pulled out his knitting. 

"What do you mean, you fell off your bike, Bodie?" he demanded. 

Needled, Bodie protested: "I haven't ridden one for years. It's not like remembering how to tat, you know, sir." 

"Incompetent," Cowley muttered. "The SAS told me you were a purl of great price but it's plain you are no such thing." 

"That was just a yarn to get him off their hands, sir," Doyle suggested. 

"Two nits together." Cowley drew himself up to his full four foot nine and finally cast them off.


End file.
